Picture in Picture is technology for displaying composite video where a secondary window is superimposed onto a primary screen. This technology also allows for changing the position of the secondary window on the primary screen and switching between display and non-display of the composite video.
Note that the structure of a standard model of a DVD player is described in the following patent reference 1.    <Patent Reference 1> Japanese Patent Publication No. 2813245